A Moment Like THIS?
by Queenie and Kate
Summary: Basically, Mark's in love with Roger, Mimi's in love with Roger and Roger's just very confused. I figured out how to get reviews! There's MR, everyone! Hehe Updated 022003: Mark and Roger fluffiness.... reveiws, please?
1. Banana By The Bunch

**A Moment Like THIS?**

By: Queenie and Kate

**Mark   
Looking up at the ceiling I sigh, he said he'd be back hours ago but, as always, I don't seem to matter when it comes to promises. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him lately, whenever I'm alone or doing nothing, I see him in my mind, I see him laughing or playing his guitar, or just sitting... like me. I've known that he was special since we became best friends right after we moved in together after meeting at a party and both needing a roommate, it's worked out pretty well too, except for one thing, falling in love with your best friend doesn't work. Especially when it's Roger, tough-guy, rocker, amazing, Roger... Him being not gay isn't what makes us impossible though... Because I've seen the way he looks at other guys sometimes, I've seen him watching porn still liking it when the girl was out of the picture, and I've seen him watching guys at the bar. No it's him loving me that would be impossible, not in any other way than a friend. How could he ever love the gentle, quiet filmmaker...   
The sound of the door opening interrupts my train of thought as I look up to see a very sexy Roger walk into the room and something comes over me. I can't take this anymore, hiding how I feel, and dodging when I know he's showering or changing, because I know that I wouldn't be able to hid it, my shirts aren't that long and my pants aren't that loose. So I look up at him and kind of point towards the couch beside me as I know my knees won't support me if I try to stand up. He comes over to me looking kind of confused but sits beside me anyway and before I know what I'm doing my lips are on his and my arms moving upwards. **

**Roger  
Feeling lips on mine, my body responds the way it's meant to. Eyes close, lips kiss back, hands slide up back. The scratchiness of a sweater rubs against my palms and it suddenly occurs to me who I'm kissing. This isn't my beautiful girlfriend Mimi; this isn't some random guy I picked up at a club while we were broken up... This is Mark. Good old roommate-y Mark.   
Ewww, and he kind of tastes like tea. I've never liked tea, not since my girlfriend back in the 7th grade made me smoke "tea cigarettes" with her. My eyes fly open and I wiggle away from him a little. "Mark? What are you doing?" **

**Mark   
As I feel him return the kiss I move closer towards him trying to decide whether or not to move on top of him, but that thought is gone as I feel him pull away and ask me what's happening. Stunned I'm not entirely sure what to say, as there really isn't an explanation other than telling him the truth, which I'm not sure he'll want to hear, but as I seem to have no other option... "I love you, and I... I mean I'm *in* love with you and well, you're sexy and I wanted to... um well... umm..." Brilliant Mark... **

**Roger  
"Oh." I scratch the back of my head and try to think of the proper way to respond. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I haven't thought about Mark this way before. I mean, when you've lived with a guy as long as... and you've seen him at his most vulnerable... There were times when he was upset about Maureen and I would have loved to have been the person to lay down next to him and make everything alright. Except, I had a girlfriend- who I loved- then. And I have one now. I blink and decide to just play my "stupidRoger" card.   
"You know, you taste like tea, Marky. Next time... no more tea?" I grin widely, reaching out and running a finger over his cheek. "You think I'm sexy?"**

**Mark   
So what's he thinking? I just look at him trying to figure out what's going on in his head as he seems to think. His words are a welcome relief, he's not mad, and he's not going to have this huge screaming fit, which I was half-expecting. With that gone, I take his hand from my cheek and move it... downwards, as I decide to take a gamble and move onto him. "Yes, very sexy," I whisper into his ear before kissing him again. "Want to make something of it?" **

**Roger**

 Back into my being-kissed-kissing-back mode, I slide my hands up Mark's back again. He's a good kisser... not that I'm surprised, after all the drunken conversations I've had with Maureen. And this *is* making him happy... which is good. I never knew Mark was gay, but anything that makes him happy--- then again, this *won't* make Mimi happy. Which is bad. Unless I... I place my hand on Mark's chest and gently push him away again. "You know I love Mimi."

**Mark   
Deciding to stay where I am for the moment I wonder if this will actually become something or if it will end up with him just going back to Mimi, which can't happen, because I love him and it's totally not fair that she'd get him unless... When I hear his voice I look at him like he's read my mind before getting a devilish grin on my face. "I know... but I love you too, and I know you want this, so... You like Mimi and me, right? And Mimi likes guys, right? So what if Mimi could have two guys?" **

**Roger**

 I rub the back of my head, staring at Mark for a minute. Is he really serious? "Mimi already _could have two guys. Remember when she was seeing me and Benny at the same time?" I never had any proof to that, but I'm sure she did, it's fairly obvious. Why else would Benny have said all he did? He's not creative enough to have come up with that on his own. "I have to talk to her, Mark... we can't make decisions like that without her. Can we?"_

**Mark**

"We could... or we could just surprise her when she gets home... that would work too," I casually mention knowing that Roger probably understood what I meant by that as he picks up even nonexistent sexual innuendoes.

**Roger**

 I blink at Mark and dig into my arm with a guitar pick. I'm not dreaming. This is insane. I _know I love Mimi, but again, I love Mark too... I think. Love probably would explain my want to take care of him and make him happy. And why I put up with his mother-y nagging. "Won't Mimi be mad and yell-y if she comes home and we're naked in me and hers bed together?" I ask bluntly. _

**Mark**

At that I just burst out laughing and for some reason, continue because I can't think of anything in the world funnier than that question.  "Perhaps we can wait in our clothes and… Um... show her... with her, so she's happy..."

**Roger**

 I stare forward at Mark and his giggling. I seem to be doing that a lot these past... minutes. "I still think she'll be mad... Or confused. I'd be confused," I admit. I frown, thinking about what to do. Mark and I always could... And then I could bring the idea up to Mimi after... Or would shock be more likely to make her agree? I don't know my girlfriend at all!

**Mark   
Seeing him trying to figure this all out I bend a bit so our foreheads are touching and look into his eyes. "What do you think?" He must be thinking something because that's generally the only time when Roger doesn't know what to say, which is extremely rare. Tracing the contours of his face with my finger I raise my eyebrows and await a response. **

**Roger**

 "I can't figure out if Mimi'd be more likely agree if we shocked her, or if I talked to her after we already..." I confess, closing my eyes for a second. Strangely, Mark is "dominating" me at the moment, which is never the case. I'll have to change that. "I mean... we could either be waiting, or we could... and then I'd talk to her about it."

**Mark   
Unfortunately I can't answer that question but I can sure take a guess. "Well, from what I've heard while you're drunk Mimi would go for pretty much anything kinky and if you start to talk to her about it and it seems like she hates the idea you could dismiss it as a weird dream or something and she'll never have to know," I say, looking down at him liking this feeling of being so close... **

**Roger**

 I open my eyes, finding myself staring right into Mark's blue ones. He does have a point. In fact, this probably wouldn't have been the first time Mimi did something like this. And this is even better, because I'm positive she loves Mark as much as I do. Who wouldn't?

 It's strange, this idea may have passed through my head once or twice-- me and Mark-- but I never would have thought to act on it. Until now. I hope this doesn't make me out to be an asshole... But Mark's right, I could just claim it was a dream. I don't want to, it would hurt him. But I could. A grin crosses my face as I settle my arms in around Mark again. "Alright, Lover Boy. Your bed or mine?"

----

**Author's Note: Well then… I promise, this is going somewhere, it's not just incredibly random M/R, you'll just have to read to see where it's going.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are ours… just Jonathan Larson's.**

----- 


	2. Wheeeeee!

**Mark   
As I see the expression on his face change I grin, knowing that he's starting to see my point and will probably end up agreeing with me. Feeling his arms around me confirms my thoughts and after his question I pretend to think for a moment and then lean in to kiss him, more forcibly this time before answering. "Who needs a bed, If you are, I'm fine right here for the moment." **

**Roger**

 I start to shake my head, then immediately pause the action. Nothing says we necessarily have to... well, if we end up... I'm sending Mark on the condom run. I lean up to kiss Mark again, everything having been resolved. We mess around on the couch a little until I've regained my "dominating" position. I break away, looking at Mark. "Hey, Mark? Have you ever... with a guy before?"

**Mark   
Feeling him on top of me is awesome, I've always liked bigger guys... And I know there are condoms in my dresser so there's nothing to worry about. At his question I break out laughing, "Of course I have, I mean what non-straight guy... wait a minute, am I seriously your first time?" **

**Roger**

 I roll my eyes, poking Mark in the side. How was I supposed to know he wasn't straight? He's been Maureen's little boy toy for almost as long as I've known him. "Come on, Marky, which one of us is the one who's been admitting to being bisexual for 5 years?"

**Mark   
"What!?!" I stare at Roger, _how could I have not known he was bi? I must have just been really unobservant… or repressing. After all, I've been terrified to make my move before now. I'm just gonna have to fake it. "Um… You… However!" Loophole! Perfect! "I've lived with you for quite a while and I've never seen you bring home, or go somewhere, with a guy. Watch gay porn yeah, and look at guys yeah, but have you actually ever slept with one?" Because him avoiding my questions can only mean several things. _**

**Roger**

 I start to pout, Mark's questioning my masculinity. I don't think I like that. "You're not my keeper, you don't go everywhere with me. I've never seen you bring a guy home either, Mark, didn't even know you were gay. What does that tell you, hmm? Hmmm?" I lower my hands and start to tickle his sides.

**Mark   
 "That I can hide it from you... You on the other hand, have a tendency to tell all when drunk, and I've been with you plenty of times when you were drunk, and I've never heard of anything with guys," I smirk and I lick his neck. "So have you?" **

**Roger**

 I jerk my head away from Mark, scowling. Why does everyone always think they can use sex to distract me? I'm not Maureen! "Course." I'm Roger. I sit up on Mark's legs and straighten out my shirt. "Just wanted to know if _you had, so I could take it slow for __you." I poke his chest and scowl more._

**Mark   
Mmmmm yes, that it, I almost start to laugh with is so stereotypically Roger. "Fine then, whatever you want, so now we both know that neither of us needs any part of this to be slow, shall we continue?" I ask rhetorically then wrap my arms around him and press closer, running one of my hands up his chest. **

**Roger**

 "No." I scowl deeply, getting up from my seat on his legs. If he's going to be mean, I'm going to make him wait. "Mood's lost." With that, I stomp into my bedroom and close the door. I immediately grab my guitar, plopping down on the bed. After getting it tuned, I decide to start on a new song. Possibly about how Mark's being a jerk. That's supposed to be my job.

**Mark   
He's completely impossible. "Roger," I knock on his door. "Come on, I know you're horny, I could feel it through your pants and I can think of several ways to make you feel really good, and I know that's what you want, I've seen you looking at me too many times to doubt that... and it's what I want too..." My voice trails off as I await his response.**

**Roger**

 I reach over and turn on the amp I moved into my room. "Can't hear you, Mr. Cohen! I'm playing the guitar," I call through the door. I'm not planning on giving him what he wants until he apologizes. If anyone should doubt anyone... "Besides, my pants-state is my business." 

**Mark   
Walking over to the other side of the room I flip the breaker to make the amp stop working and then walk into his room, for some reason knowing I won't get killed. "Roger, I'm sorry for teasing you, and that's all it was, teasing. I can joke sometimes, and you tease too." **

**Roger**

 I pout again, I didn't get to make him suffer for as long as I wanted. Then, I realize I'm pouting and immediately set my guitar on the amp to give myself type to wipe the pout away. I'm acting like Maureen! It's horrible. The end of the world. Nobody wants to be like Maureen Johnson. Especially not Roger Davis. I lay back on my bed in a "porn-star" pose and grin at Mark. "Alright, come over here, Lover Boy."

**Mark   
That's much better, and I like the pose, I think to myself as I walk towards him and slowly lay myself down on top of him. "I'll do whatever you like," I smile; I'm going to enjoy this veeeeery much. **

**Roger**

 Ah, silly Mark. I grin, flipping us over, so I'm back on top the way I like. The whole situation here doesn't seem real, and I keep on thinking I'll wake up and find Mimi next to me, screaming because I was talking in my sleep. "Well..." I muse, gently running my hands up his sweater. "I think it's going to have to begin with you undressing me, Marky. After all, I am the one in control." And I always will be.

** Mark  
Mmmm, I certainly don't mind doing that, I think to myself before slipping my sweeter off and then start on his T-shirt, feeling his muscles underneath it, after getting that thing off his head I begin undoing the button and zipper on his pants while kissing him passionately. **

**Roger**

 As Mark's hands fumble with my leather pants, which I know are hell- especially for someone inexperienced, my eyes close. I start to get concerned about how my mind and body seem to have decided Mark and Mimi are interchangeable. I mean, I KNOW Mimi is vulnerable, but she's not a geeky male filmmaker... And apparently Mark has a wild side, but if I ever saw him as the starring act in a strip club-- I'd have to run screaming. So why am I letting this-- Stupid thoughts all fly out of my mind as Mark starts to do... something. This really ISN'T his first time.

**Mark   
After finally getting his pants off I slip out of mind, but not before grabbing the few things I placed in my pocket before telling him, in hopes that this would happen. Unwrapping one of the condoms I slip it on before moving down to give Roger the experience of a lifetime... **

-----

**Author's Note: My, isn't Mark a little slut? Hehehe, nevermind… again, it _is going somewhere!_**

**Disclaimer: Again, not ours.**

-----


	3. Hot Chocolate and Tea

**Roger**

 For a long time after I'm back in my right mind, I silently lay with Mark curled up in my arms. It's nice... and it proves to me that this can't just be a "fling". Ha ha! I knew it was love! I finally roll over a little to see the clock. "Mark?" I poke his arm gently. "Mimi's gonna be home from work soon... I don't think shocking her is the right way to go around this."

**Mark   
I wake up slowly, wondering why he's poking me. "Didn't you listen when that girl explained about how you shouldn't poke people?" I ask, then shake my head, riiiight, Mimi. "Yeah you're right so... should I go? Or just get dressed?" **

**Roger**

 I shake my head, although I smile at the thought. "I think if I'm in bed in boxers and you're here with me clothed, she'll think I'm sick. I don't wanna worry her... Maybe we both should just get dressed. I can make you tea." I shudder at the thought, but Mark likes it.

**Mark   
"Alright, we'll both get dressed, and how about hot chocolate? Would that repulse you less than tea?" Perhaps I'll just have to start brushing my teeth after I have tea so my mouth doesn't taste funny to him... none of him tastes funny... **

**Roger**

 "It's okay." I shrug as I start to after-sex hunt around the bedroom to find my boxers. "I can live with having tea in the loft... I have since I was 19 after all, haven't I?" I look over my shoulder to wink at him. "Besides, I'm sure we have Coke somewhere in that fridge, I can just have that to drink." I grin triumphantly as I find my boxers tossed behind the amp.

**Mark   
"Yeah you have but I don't mind having hot chocolate every so often so you don't have to deal with the tea as much," I smile, actually wanting hot chocolate now. Remembering I'm naked I look around until I find most of my clothes and then stand up, and put them on. "Hot chocolate for one or two?" **

**Roger**

 Good old Mark, understanding the tea story. When I told Maureen it, she just got confused, laughed and tried to serve me tea again. "I thought I was making you something to drink?" I ask, struggling with the zipper on my pants. Hmmm, if Mark jammed it... But then the zipper slides up and I forget to be mad.

**Mark   
As Roger tried to put on his pants I try not to laugh, he's cute when he's frustrated. "Alright then, you can make the hot chocolate, do we know when Mimi's coming or is it just soon?" I ask out of curiosity. "And do you want me to leave when she gets here? Just because... that would be kind of awkward..." **

**Roger**

 I shrug, trying to think about what Mimi told me. "Whenever she's home from work. You know how long it takes to get from the Cat Scratch." I start out into the "kitchen" (portioned from the "living room" with a curtain) before realizing what else Mark said and stopping. "Why would you leave? It's your place too." I stare blankly at him.

**Mark   
Following him into the kitchen I remember Mimi talking about how she has to deal with a bunch of stuff after work and how some things it takes longer than other times. Almost running into Roger who's now looking at me, I shrug. "I just thought you might want to have a private conversation with her." **

**Roger**

 I stare at Mark, finally realizing what he means. "Oh! You mean leave the room! Oh!" I grin, trying to erase how stupid I just was. "Maybe that'd be a good idea. It might... you know, intimidate Mimi if we're both standing there staring at her. Besides, I don't know if I should tell her I've already involved you, if she doesn't agree." I shrug and start rummaging through our cupboards. 

**Mark   
No, if she doesn't agree we can just keep our little relationship a secret, I think to myself. "Alright then, in a few minutes I'll go to my room… there's this video that I have to edit still, and that's a logical reason for me to go." **

**Roger**

 I finally manage to find the hot chocolate mix, hidden behind a bunch of noodle soups. I turn around to show my triumph over the food-stealing cupboards, when I realize what I just said might have upset Mark. I set down the hot chocolate mix and hold out my arms. "Hey... come here."

**Mark   
I raise my eyebrows, a bit surprised at Roger as he's usually not one to give out hugs. Deciding he's being serious I walk over to him and let his arms surround me. "Thanks Roger," I mumble into his shoulder as a smile comes over my face, I can't believe that this is actually happening. **

**Roger**

 I hold Mark to me tightly, a wide grin coming over my face. I can tell this is making him feel better, and that makes me feel good. I thought this only worked on people like Mimi. People like Mimi as in my girlfriend. "You're welcome," I tell him quietly.

**Mimi**

 "Augh!" I let out a loud scream, effectively letting some of my frustration out as I stomp into the loft. "My boss is an ASSHOLE." I throw my jacket down on the table, then stop dead when I realize Roger's hugging a guy. "Oh... my..." Some confusion dissipates as I realize it's Mark. Mark's probably upset. Mark's ALWAYS upset. And he's clingy.

-----

**Author's Note: I don't think there's really much else to say… Except that Mimi was written by Kate, Mark was written by Queenie and Roger was interchangeable.**

**Disclaimer: Still not ours.**

-----


	4. Sex On Drugs?

**Mark   
He's so sweet, I've known Roger for years but I can never remember him being this touchy, towards me anyways. Granted that could have something to do with the fact that I'd never slept with him before... Looking towards Mimi I step away from Roger, looking upset so it's not totally random that he was hugging me. "Hey Mimi," I walk over to her and kiss her on the cheek. "I'm sorry to run but I've got to edit a few things tonight and I'm a little short on time, but I'll see you later?" **

  
**Roger   
Great, wonderful thing for her to see first thing. Brushing that aside I move towards her, bend down and kiss her firmly on the lips. "Why, what happened at work?" The fact that she's annoyed is a bit strange as she usually enjoys work; it's the attention I guess...**

**Mimi**

 "Bye Mark." I wave at him, making a note to ask Roger what he was upset about, before settling Roger's arms firmly around me. "It's just the new one... He's getting at me about my weight again." I roll my eyes, looking up at Roger. "I mean, he _knows I'm sick, you think he'd realize I can't magically put on weight like *that*." I snap my fingers and scowl. "Besides that, he asked me, __again, if I would ever think about breast implants. Like I have the money for that! I'm perfectly fine the way I am, I'm the star!"_

**Roger   
"I'm sorry babe, he is an asshole. Is he the only boss? Because you could always go to someone else and ask them to make him shut up. And I like your boobs, don't worry." I mess with her hair while giving her a hug and hoping that will make it better. I'm not sure whether or not to bring up the Mark thing as she already seems kind of pissed...**

**Mimi**

 "Well..." I grin up at Roger, my eyes glinting. "I *am* friends with a couple of the bouncers and bigger bartenders." I start to giggle, resting my head on Roger's chest. I should have realized he could make this better, he always can. "And I know you like my body, baby." I tip my chin, smiling up at him. For all his stupidness and jealousy, I have a good boyfriend.

Roger 

"See there's a way to get back at him, any guy that says you need to change your boobs deserves to have the shit knocked out of them."  That probably came out slightly differently than I meant it but… "I can think of a way to make you feel better!  It will… double your pleasure."

Mimi 

 Or maybe I don't have as good of a boyfriend as I thought. I stare up at Roger for a minute, my mind racing to try to figure out what he means. Roger is currently in a drug-hate state of mind—has been for several years—so _what_ is he talking about? I can feel my forehead starting to wrinkle, but I'm just so confused! I know any other guy would probably mean sex while on drugs, or _something_, but I know Roger means nothing like that. "I… uh… what do you mean?" I ask softly.

Roger 

Brilliant Roger, she looks… not extremely happy but perhaps she's going to be more open-minded.  "Well, you like guys, right?  What if… you have two guys?  At the same time?  Because you know I thought that would make you happy because I know… other people that it would make happy and…" Shit… 

Mimi 

 I just stare at him. Roger wants to have a threesome? Now, how does that sound wrong? I mean, I knew he was bi, Maureen told me enough times when she was "warning me off him" but… I never thought… "You don't want that for me, do you?" I ask in a small voice, not wanting to yell with Mark in the other room. I don't think this would have upset me before—in fact, I know it wouldn't. If it upset me, I never would have agreed with the other guys. But this is supposed to be a committed relationship! "Who's the guy, Roger?" I hear my voice tremble halfway through and immediately steel it.

Roger 

"I… I thought we would both like it, Mimi what's wrong?" I ask, now genuinely worried because of something I heard in her voice that screamed 'No way in Hell.'  "We won't if you don't want to I promise…" I shake my head and lean down to hug her.  Brilliant Roger, you knew, you KNEW this was a bad idea, but what did you do?  You let yourself be horny and just paid attention to Mark, and now look what you've done.

**Mimi**

 I want to pull myself away from him but I just don't have the energy after that huge argument with my boss. "I just… any other guy and… I thought we were supposed to be in a committed relationship, Roger! I… I love you and you're supposed to love me and I just thought…" I _just thought_ you wouldn't _want_ anyone other than me! Not on the long-term! And certainly not going through with having sex with them. Even if I _were_ there.

**Roger**

"I do love you, I just thought adding someone else once in a while would be fun, and I thought if we added someone together it still would be committed, I'd never go behind your back Mimi…" And for a second I don't even catch what I said, I don't remember that I just had sex with Mark.  "It was just an idea, and I'm not saying we have to, or that I will… I love you."

**Mimi**

  "Maybe…" I say, still quietly, picking up his hand and tracing designs over the back of it. I can see his way of thinking, and… maybe… as long as we both understood what we were doing… it might be able to work. Intertwining my fingers with his, I lead Roger over to the couch and sit down, cuddling against him some. After sitting for a long time, looking at the differences in our hands, I finally look back up at him and break the silence. "So… uh… who was the guy you were thinking about?" Obviously he was thinking about a particular guy, bringing it up the way he did. Like he already had it planned.

**Roger**

How did I manage to get myself into this?  How could I have been so stupid? All that's going to happen is one or both of us are going to get hurt and that's just…  "I don't know, I'm open about almost anyone but I was thinking about Mark," I attempt to mention offhandedly.

**Mimi**

"Mark?" My jaw drops, literally _drops, and I just stare at him in absolute shock. "__Mark? Mark's not gay and even if he were… I… I…" I sputter, trying to put my thoughts back in order. "I'm not attracted to Mark like that! At all! He's a cutie, but he's like a protective big brother and that's disgusting! Why did you have to choose Mark? Why couldn't you have chosen someone better? Like Benny! Or Collins! Or… or __anyone!" I realize I'm starting to get a little loud and just pray Mark is too involved with his work to hear me._

-----

**Author's Note: We know, we know, you think this entire thing is crazy and random and… it'll all come together in the end! Who knows when that'll be… but it will be!**

**Disclaimer: _Definitely not ours… and I'm sure you're all glad of that._**

-----


	5. I Was Reading Cosmo

**Roger**

This probably isn't the best time to tell her about…um… everything.  "You know you can't tell if someone's gay unless they tell you and there are straight guys that don't seem to mind joining a straight couple, I've heard they like it so they can learn new techniques."  After that she turns around and gives me this weird, what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look to which I quickly reply "I was reading your Cosmo magazine while you showered!"  This is going wonderfully…

**Mimi**

I just glower at him, tugging my hand away and sliding to the other side of the couch. "Don't _yell at me! Just because I didn't like your perverted little choice for this kinky game you've decided is good for our relationship… Damnit, Roger, we were __happy for once!" I tug at my hair, suddenly remembering how badly things turned out all the other times I agreed with things like this. "Did you think this through at __all, Roger? Did you think about how you'd feel, seeing another guy there with me? You won't even let me say Benny's name! You're just going to get even more jealous than you are now… if that's at all possible!" I __don't want Mark! They're too close already, I can't have this. I'm not supposed to be jealous of my boyfriend's best friend._

**Roger**

"I…" Don't yell, that won't help anything, that will make her and you a lot more angry.  Taking a deep breath, a lot more calm this time I look at her.  "I wasn't yelling, I'm sorry, and I didn't decide anything, I just suggested, I wasn't sure so I tried to talk to you… I'm trying.  And, it's Mark, no one could be jealous of Mark, I mean… look at him, there's really nothing to be jealous of!"

**Mimi**

"Then _why'd you choose him?" I hiss through clenched teeth. "And there is plenty to be jealous of with Mark, Mr. Davis. How about the fact that he's always around? Or that there seems to be an insistence to tell him everything about you, when you won't even confide in me ever? Or that… I don't know, there's this unshakable bond that even the girl you love can't begin to come near? That you'd never connect to anyone else, including me, at a level even close to—" I suddenly realize that Roger meant there was no way he'd be jealous of Mark touching me. My mouth opens and closes a few times before I stand up. "Excuse me," I whisper, but I can't seem to make my legs move._

**Roger**

"Mimi, no I love you, please don't go, I love you and I'm sorry," I beg, I really do love her, and I think this is the first time I've begged her to stay without mentioning Benny, drugs or the band which seems strange.  "I want you and I'd do anything to stay with you, it was a stupid idea but that's all it was, an idea, I promise I… please…" I take her hand and start to put an arm around her, unsure of what she'll do.

Mimi 

The second he touches me; I burst into tears and crawl in against him. I'm acting just like the him that I hate. The jealous one. I bury my face against his shirt, how could I have let myself act like that? "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Roger… I didn't mean to, the idea wasn't per… Mark wasn't a… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Stupid, stupid little girl, you are so lucky you didn't drive him away with that little display.  

**Roger**

"It's okay, I was stupid not you, you had a right to be mad, it's okay baby, don't worry."   With that I hold her close and just let her cry into my shoulder, I'm an idiot, I really am, I can't believe I did this to her and now she's blaming herself for it.  "I love you, don't worry, I love you more than anything."  I gave up drugs for her… I can give up sex with Mark.

**Mimi**

I sob against Roger until I finally have myself all cried out and he's gently wiping make-up streaks off my face. "I didn't mean to," I whisper, but he ignores me and I have to just keep staring up at him. I don't know why I got so stressed out over the idea of Mark. Mark would hate me if he had seen that reaction, but I just couldn't help it. For some reason, that terrified me. "Mark did something special today?" I ask, there must have been something he did that brought the idea of Mark into Roger's head.

 **Roger**

"I know… don't worry…" I just hold her, wondering how I'm going to talk to Mark after, I'm sure that he's heard all of this, as I don't know anyone who would be able to resist listening to this…   "He just… was really upset about his film and it's was adorable, and he was just so small and fragile, and… I don't know those are some of the qualities that I like in you."  Suddenly my head snaps up and I blurt out, "Don't worry, you're not that much like Mark, just with you're being physically smaller than me and needing hugs and that type of thing, I swear I mean that as a compliment!"

**Mimi**

"I know…" I tell him quietly, letting myself get immersed in comparing our hands again. "Mark's cute though, and no one in their right mind would ever call me "cute". Nobody who ever talked to me, anyway." Maybe he needs cute. After all, there's got to be something he sees in Mark that isn't in me. And I know that thing couldn't possibly be a dick, he's bi, _not_ gay. He loves me, which makes him… well… not-gay. Since we all know that Mimi Marquez is very much a girl.

**Roger**

"No, he's different, there were just those few things that reminded me of you.  Plus he's just always there and would be pretty good at keeping it a secret if that's what you wanted… and last week Maureen got really drunk and was talking about how amazing he is in bed, so that kind of gave me the idea… It was stupid."  Why can't I just drop stuff when it's smart to drop things?  Stupid, stupid Roger…

**Mimi**

He was around a drunk Maureen last week? _I_ wasn't around a drunk Maureen last week. So when did this happen? Maybe it didn't. Maybe Roger dreamed it. Roger always thinks his dreams are real. I like it though, it's cute. I know, nobody in their right minds would call Roger Davis cute either, but they don't know him! He is incredibly cute. 

When he wants to be. Still… He's also currently waiting for me to respond, with that hopeful expression I don't think he knows he puts on. "Not stupid," I finally tell him. "Just… not what I expected. But it was what you thought and that's not stupid." Not usually anyway. Although, all the stories he ever tells me always seem to revolve around people being drunk or high. Like the one where he dressed Mark up in drag. Ewww… Mark in drag.

**Roger**

"Not what you expected, you're mad, or not what you expected… something else?  Because if you're interested you can pick whoever… except Benny… because if you do want this it by no means has to be Mark." Because you, me and a guy in bed would be awesome no matter who it is, but that little thought it going to stay right inside my head where it belongs because there are some things that no one gets to know.

**Mimi**

I nod slowly, he is being good about this. I think he really wanted Mark with us for some crazy reason. "I… I think maybe it just all got sprung on me and I'm kind of tired. Tomorrow we'll talk about it?" I understand about Benny. Benny and Roger can't even hear each other's names from me without acting like crazed idiots. If I tried to make them… I'd be dead. And not the good kind of dead. The dead kind of dead. "I… um… could I maybe sleep up here tonight?" I usually only sleep up here when Roger and I go to bed together and I know he's not ready to go to bed yet, he has his "I'm a band frontman!" look in his eyes. But I'm far too tired to go back to my apartment, I'm just ready to collapse and sleep until next Wednesday.

**Roger**

So she is interested?  That's amazing, not with Mark but… interested is good, even if it's with… I don't know Angel and Collins.  Ahhhhhh!  Brain!  Don't you ever suggest something like that again!  Collins likes guys to dress like girls!  And Angel *does* dress like a girl, and no they're very nice but no sex with them, horrible, horrible idea, well maybe Collins but definitely not Angel, as great as she is…  "Sure?  Did you just want to sleep, or…." I let my voice trail off as I'm certain she'll know what I mean so there's absolutely no point in my saying anything else.

**Mimi**

I shake my head. "No. Please Roger, I just want to go to bed." And I don't want to even _think_ about _anything_ intimate after that conversation, not until I have rest and caffeine in my system. And not nastyCoffee either, I hate coffee and if Roger tries to feed it to me again, I am definitely not agreeing to this. Just to be spiteful. I sigh, begging my mind to stop running a mile a minute, and get up. I slowly make my way into Roger's bedroom, searching through the giant mess on his floor for something I can sleep in. After 10 minutes and a hell of a lot of thought repression, I've found an old Well Hungarians T-shirt of his and changed into it. 

**Roger**

Leaving at that I grab a glass of water and wander into my bedroom after Mimi, figuring Mark already knows and I can talk to him later.  Pulling off my shirt I grab my pajama pants that are just old ones that I can't wear anywhere else because they look stupid.  "Mind if I join you, sleep only?" I ask, actually meaning it, after that and the fact that I didn't get much sleep last night because of a gig that ran far too early in the morning to be considered early, I'm pretty tired.

**Mimi**

 I nod, rolling onto my side so he can fit into the bed as well. _This_ is why we normally stay at my place, he just has this crappy little dirty mattress, that you'd have to be part of a couple to sleep on with another person. If there's two people, you have to sleep completely intertwined with each other… which, of course, Roger and I don't normally mind about. I don't even really mind now. It feels good to have his arms around me, having him here even after a big fight. This hasn't ever happened before and it probably won't again, so I should enjoy it. I settle my head in against his chest and, almost immediately, fall into a deep, deep sleep. 

**Roger**

As we lie in my bed I simply watch her drift off to sleep, just taking in every little detail of her face, I can't believe she's sleeping in my arms at the moment, after fights we usually avoid each other for at least twenty-four hours or have sex, sleeping in each other's arms is generally not an option.  After looking at her for about a quarter of an hour my eyes close and, what seems like minutes later, open to bright sunlight.

-----

**Author's Note: Well, that was quite in character… Except the Roger wanting Mark part… but that will eventually come around.**

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

-----


	6. EvilMark and ObliviousRoger

**Roger**

I peacefully watch Mimi sleep, until I hear Mark moving around in the outer apartment, and everything crashes down on me. I'm a hypocrite. I can't lay here, watching her sleep and loving her… Not after doing the same thing with Mark yesterday. I fumble around on the floor next to me until I find my clock. 1:00 in the afternoon. I _should_ wake Mimi up, but she looks so happy and I know she needs the sleep. Besides, I also should talk to Mark. After almost leaving the room, then stopping and coming back to get a shirt, I'm finally standing, watching Mark work at the kitchen table. I clear my throat, waiting for him to look up.

**Mark   
After their 'fight' I sit in my room, half hurt and half angry. How could Roger do this to me? It doesn't have to be Mark? And what about having sex with me is so perverted? Sinking back into my bed I softly cry myself to sleep, careful that no one can hear.   
I awake the next morning and looking around I can see that I didn't sleep very well. No part of me is on or near my mattress which doubles as my bed and it seems that I've hit a few things in my sleep, no permanent damage though, I think as I grab my stuff and go to the kitchen table to work which I'm completely engrossed in until I hear Roger behind me.**

**Roger**

 "Mark?" I ask quietly, suddenly terrified of his reaction. There's no way he could have not heard me and Mimi's conversation last night... The walls here are paper-thin. And I forgot. I bend my knees so my head is about level with his and try to turn his head so he'll look at me. I start to reach an arm out for him, then decide that's a bad idea for numerous reasons.

**Mark   
Refusing to let my head budge when he touches me and just continue working, there's been quite enough talk for now and if he thinks we're going to have a nice little conversation about what happened last night then kiss and make up he's lost it.**

**Roger**

 When he doesn't turn, my hand immediately drops as if it's been burned. Oh shit... I really screwed this up, didn't I? I never should have... I knew there was no chance for a relationship, and now I've gone and killed our friendship too. Stupid stupid Roger! "Mark?" I ask again, not surprised when he doesn't turn. "I'm... going to go have a shower. We really... really should talk after... Baby." I stand up, almost immediately bending down again to kiss the top of his head. After which, I could have slapped myself. Stupid Roger! I cringe and walk into the bathroom, hoping I can ignore this whole mess for a little.

**Mark   
Even though I know that part of this is my fault I really don't care, because it's not my fault that he was such an asshole last night. When he calls me baby I want to turn around and hit him but I know if I do I'll just get hit harder so there's really no point. Looking down at my scraps of film I try not to cry as I look down to see the label. "Roger being cute"**

**Roger**

 I shake my head, wandering into the bathroom. I have got to be in the most trouble of any man on this planet. And it's all my damn heart's fault. Man would be much better off without emotions.

**Mimi**

 I roll over on the mattress, immediately thudding the short distance to the floor. I lift my head up and groan, finding myself alone in the bedroom. There's a digital clock blinking on the bed and I immediately understand why I'm alone. I haven't slept this late in a long time. I sigh, getting up and brushing myself off- Rog's in the shower, I can hear him. I wander out into the main room, and seeing Mark at the kitchen table, sit down next to him. I feel bad about what I said last night, it was entirely out of line. I was just so stressed out. "Afternoon Mark." I smile shyly at him, praying more than anything that he wouldn't have heard me.

**Mark   
I sit there trying to figure out what to do next after Roger leaves but as Mimi comes in I have an idea that will certainly make things interesting. Maybe Roger doesn't want to sleep with me, but that doesn't mean I have to keep it a secret for his sake. "Hey Mimi... Do you know where my penis was yesterday afternoon?"**

**Mimi**

 I stare at Mark for a second, my mouth hanging open. That is *not* what I expected when I came out and said 'hi' to him... That's actually not what I expected to hear from Mark, ever. "I... uh... attached to the rest of you, I hope..." I stutter, trying to keep from blushing. That shouldn't shock me, it was just so blunt! And it came from Mark's mouth!

**Mark**

"Well yes, but it was somewhere else too," I say enjoying the fact that she looks so confused and that this is Roger's girlfriend.  "It was in Roger," I mention casually before taking another bite of the dry cereal on the table in front of me and turning back to my film.

**Mimi**

 "What?" I stare at him again, before realizing he's not lying. He doesn't have any reason to be. Which means Roger lied to me. Roger fucking promised he wouldn't go behind my back and he had just slept with Mark! "I see…" I say quietly, trying my hardest not to cry in front of Mark. The malicious little shit. That wouldn't do… not at all. "Well… thank you for the information," I manage, turning and practically running back into Roger's bedroom. I change back into my clothes from last night, grab my jacket and purse and just run. I can _not stay here._

**Mark**

"Does he do that thing with his back to you too?" I ask as she runs out of the room in her stripper clothes, she's actually pretty hot… I wonder if I could get her to sleep with me, that would actually pretty funny because she won't be sleeping with Roger for a while, as I think that my face breaks out into a grin my friends always called the "sadistic child grin' when I was a kid.

**Roger**

I wander out of the bathroom, rubbing my hair with a towel. I glance over at Mark, a huge weight being lifted off my chest when I notice him smiling. Things must be getting better. "Hey…" I say quietly, stretching. "Mimi up yet?" Please don't be mad at me anymore.

**Mark**

Grinning more I have an idea.  "Yeah she went downstairs, something about having to go get milk I think it was."  At that I stand up and look right into his eyes as I walk over to him slowly.  "And Roger," I say softly, "I'm not mad at you anymore, I'm sorry, I over reacted, it was just Mimi being upset," I say as I give him a kiss and reach down to stroke him as he's not wearing anything.

**Roger**

"Really!?!" My face breaks out into a huge grin, the smiley blonde kid grin, as Mark always used to call it. "Oh God… I am _so happy, I didn't mean to hurt you, Mark… Really, I swear. I just… I don't know, Mimi's obviously not into it and so… I'm not gonna do anything with her and another guy, promise, I'll just… I guess I'll just have to keep our relationships separate and… I didn't mean to, I'm such an asshole, I'm sorry." I bend down and gently kiss his forehead. "I'm so sorry."_

**Mark**

"It's okay Roger, I still love you," I reply, kissing him on the lips forcefully while playing with his nipple ring which I love, maybe I should get something pierced… Mmmmm, yes.  "Don't worry, I'll make everything better," I say before bending down to kneel in front of him.

-----

**Author's Note: Hehehehehe, Evil!Mark and Oblivious!Roger. They'll be making return appearances in the next chapter… lol, this was fun to write, even though I feel _awful for Mimi._**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no matter how badly I corrupt them.**

-----


	7. Just Like the Rest of Them

**Roger**

After that I grab a blanket to put over Mark who now looks quite tired which, after that, is completely understandable… He's so cute when he's asleep, and I think they're both actually pretty happy with me at the moment, which is fantastic, and there's no possible way in Hell that Mimi could know. I'll just have to keep this a secret which will be easy because it's not like Mark would tell her cuz he has absolutely no reason to. "I love you," I whisper before kissing him on the head and grabbing a pair of pants that look like they're mine.  I then jog down the stairs and go into Mimi's apartment "Hey baby," I say before doing a double take.  "Why are you crying?"

**Mimi**

 After reaching my apartment, I immediately collapse on the couch and just sob. My crying hitches in my throat when the door opens—_please, don't let it be Benny—but it starts as hard as ever when Roger walks in. "Don't you __dare call me "baby"," I hiss between clenched teeth. Why the hell is he pretending that nothing happened?_

**Roger**

Why is she mad at me?  It's not like I've done anything wrong… maybe its PMS.  "Mimi what's wrong?  Do you want to talk about it? Because if you do I'll listen, I promise…. Tell me why you're so upset," I plead with her, trying to figure out what's got her like this.

**Mimi**

 My hand gropes across the coffee table, looking for something to throw. I finally find something cylindrical and hurl it at him as hard as I can. "How could you?!" I'm screaming now. I can't help it. "With fucking _Mark! I knew there was a reason you wanted that threesome with him… I never would have imagined you would have __fucked him, though! After all you promised me… God damnit, Roger!!!" Please make me stop crying._

**Roger**

How did she find out?  I ask myself as I try to calm her down and think of what to say.  "Mimi I swear it was a one time thing because he told me he loved me and I was drunk and I didn't know what to do and he was already starting and I couldn't think of how to stop him and I didn't want to and I'm sorry and I promise that I'll never do it ever ever again."

**Mimi**

 I drop my head against the couch and just sob. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to believe that it's a "one-time". Besides, how could I let him get away with "one-time"? After months accusing me of cheating at every turn, he goes and actually does it? "Why couldn't you have said "No, I love my girlfriend"?" I finally ask, desperately.

**Roger**

"I did tell him that but he said that we should just invite you and it would be okay and I was really really really drunk so I believed him and I'm sorry and I'll never so that again and I'm sorry," I say going over to her and putting my arms around her while hoping she's not going to scratch me to death or something.

**Mimi**

 I turn my head, burying my face into his shoulder, still crying. I still don't understand how he could have done this to me, I never slept with Benny when he was hanging around the club and _I was drunk. Suddenly, I realize something, and my head slowly lifts. "You… smell like tea. You fucking smell like tea! You… Dios, Roger, you smell like __Mark!" I set my hands on his shoulders and just shove. "You told me it was a "one-time thing"!"_

**Roger**

"It was a one time thing!  He was making tea in the apartment and it stinks the entire place up, Miiiiiiimiiii," I whine while holding out my arms for her.  "Please don't be mad, I didn't do anything, I promise, I wouldn't do that."  Great Roger you just don't know when to say no, do you?  Noooo you're far too stupid for that.

**Mimi**

I glare down at him, how could he pretend everything's okay and everything's normal? It's not, it never will be again. "I think you should leave my apartment now," I tell him, my voice ice as my tears start to dry on my face. "I don't plan on speaking to or seeing you again. And if you ever come near me again, I'm going to be forced to call the police for invading my personal space and disrespecting my previous requests."

**Roger**

Okay this can't be as bad as I seems, I almost fixed things once.  "Mimi come on, I only did it once and I'm sorry and I love you, don't do this, break ups aren't fun and seventeen is too much for one year, pleeeeeeease?"

**Mimi**

Why can't he listen to me? "Listen to me… just for _once!" I reach around for something else, eventually finding an old Vanilla Coke bottle. I grab it around the neck and start hitting Roger with it as hard as I can. "Get out, get out, get out! I don't fucking love you, you ass! I hate you more than anyone else, including my __stepfather!" I burst into tears again, just when I thought I was starting to become strong. "You __know what he did to me!" I stare at Roger, wiping tears off my face. I can't believe I ever trusted this man… I can't believe I ever trusted __men. "And I hate you more than him." _

**Roger   
Walking towards the door as she beats me with a pop bottle I try and protest before figuring everything will be better if I giver her a few days to calm down. It'll be fine, I just won't say anything for now. That resolve completely disappears as she slams the door behind me and I turn around and bang on her door. "I'm not evil like your step-father! I'm just a guy! Any guy would do that and I'm sorry!" With that I run back up to the loft and slam the door behind me.**

**Mimi**

 "But you hurt me just like him," I whisper into the door, dropping to the floor and hiding my head in my knees. I thought Roger was the first good man in my life... I should have known better. He's just like the rest of them.

-----

**Author's Note: So sad… I feel bad for them when they break up.**

**Disclaimer: Not ours, la la laaaaa!**

-----


	8. A Brief Dip Into Fluffiness

**Roger**

 I drop down to sitting on my bed, burying my face in my hands. I just lost my girlfriend and I don't know how to fix it this time. I wish I could. Figuring Mark turned the breaker back to play with his film; I plug my guitar back into the amp and begin loudly playing, not caring if it wakes Mark up right now. 

"_You're a model prisoner_

_The only time you'll miss her_

_Lying in the darkness wide awake._

_You're a model prisoner_

_About the only risk, girl_

_You'll have to take is to escape." _

I sing roughly, amazingly, finding my voice choked up with tears. I never cry, look at what this girl does to me.

**Mark   
Waking up suddenly as I hear Roger singing I wonder what happened with Mimi, it can't have been good, I just hope she's not too upset as she's not the asshole here. Roger is. Going into his room I smile quietly and sit and listen, he's actually pretty talented and would do so much better as a solo act. "Roger..."**

**Roger**

 I look up suddenly as I hear Mark's voice, hoping the tears shining in my eyes aren't too obvious. "Hey..." I say quietly, putting the guitar down. I hold out my arms, suddenly needing to be held. I wish Mimi were here, but she won't be. Mark comes over and I sigh, looking down. "Mimi found out about us. She... uh... broke up with me. It's serious this time too... She told me that she hated me more than her stepfather." I suddenly realize that Mark can't possibly know what I'm talking about. "God, Mark, you don't know what that man did to her. He... he..." My voice lowers until I'm whispering roughly. "He raped her." I stare up at him, not realizing the tears running down my face. "I don't want to have her think I'm at the same level as him. I wish I weren't... so confused..."

**Mark   
As I sit there and listen, I can't help but feel for Mimi, it's not her fault this happened and she doesn't deserve to be hurt although there's nothing that can be done now. After he tells me Mimi was raped I look over on shock, this doesn't come as a surprise but it was something I never expected to hear out loud and I can't believe Roger's crying. "I'm sorry she's hurt...."**

**Roger**

 "Yeah," I mutter, running my hands through my hair. I feel awful crying about my ex-girlfriend in front of Mark. I feel awful _crying_. I'm Roger Davis, I _don't_ cry. "I'm sorry, Mark," I mumble, staring at the ground between my legs. "I'm the biggest ass on this planet and you don't deserve to have to put up with me... Hell, I don't deserve you." I rub at my eyes, trying to figure out a way to make this all okay. "I didn't mean anything I said last night... I was just so desperate to make Mimi not upset... and that's not any excuse. Damnit!" I turn and just start pounding my pillow. Genius Roger, go and screw up your life so bad there's no going back.

**Mark   
Roger's crying... and beating his pillow like a punching bag which is odd because although I've seen Roger angry hundreds of times he usually picks something that will break to punch, like lamps or chairs, not pillows. "Roger... what you said last night was... bad.... but I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me..."**

**Roger**

 I feel Mark's hand on my back, which shocks the shit out of me, because I'm positive that Mark's been scared to go near me when I'm angry like this. Recently, at least. When I was going through withdrawal, I was always angry and he was always there. I almost forgot that part of his personality. I slowly turn around, running my hand through my hair and taking deep breathes to try to calm down. "Mark..." I say quietly, trying to figure out the exact words I want. I finally go for the simple, blunt route. "I don't want our relationship, if we have one, to be just about sex. I... don't know if you heard me before... but I _do_ love you and..." At that point, the words decide to disappear and my mouth gets dry.

**Mark **  
"I did hear you..." It was just that when you said you loved me it didn't really register in my brain. "And you're right, this doesn't have to be *just* about sex because I love you too and I want to spend time with you and stuff, but not as just your best friend... I want to spend time with you as your lover..."

**Roger**

 "I know," I say quietly, so relieved that at least Mark doesn't hate me. But then again, Mark has never hated me. He's always been one of the more stable people in my life... and I can't believe I never realized exactly how great he is to me until now. "Well... I guess... as our first step as a couple..." Which sounds crazy to me, but I'll get used to it. I gingerly hold my arms out, just a little, and hope he'll move into them. The image of Mimi sobbing in her apartment briefly flickers through my head, but I force myself to push it out. We broke up, it was her word, and I'm not being unfaithful. Not anymore, anyway.

**Mark **  
Seeing his arms and an invitation I crawl into his embrace and smile, getting what I wanted was actually a lot easier than I thought it would be, and I don't even have to share him with Mimi, I get him all to myself, and I never would have predicted that. "This is good... I like this step," I say grinning again, amused that Roger doesn't seem to be able to differentiate between a grin and a smile.

**Roger**

 "I do too..." I say quietly, happen to see him... happy. I don't screw up everyone in my life... not for good, at least. I still have no idea how Mimi found out, though. "Do you think she'll ever forgive us?" I ask, gently resting my chin on the top of his head.

**Mark**

"I think she might…   I can go try and talk to her…"  I think, grinning to myself.  This could work out to be quite interesting, I wonder if she'd… because if Roger told me that they had broken up I didn't really do anything wrong…  "When do you want me to talk to her?"

**Roger**

 "Really?" I ask, my eyes opening eyes in excitement. "You'd talk to her for me?" Mimi might actually talk to Mark. She doesn't have the same blinding-love rage towards him that she does towards me. "Oh, I love you!" I turn and kiss the top of his head. He's always been so good to me. I'm such an idiot for not realizing it before. I gently rub his back with my one hand, still holding him close to me. It still worries me a little, how easily I settled into this.

**Mark **  
"Of course I will, all you have to do it tell me when..." I murmur enjoying the feeling of his hand on my back... I have to know how to make Mimi not mad at *me* but Roger... perhaps I can tell her that Roger.... mmmmm this will be enjoyable.

**Roger**

 "Maybe you should wait..." I say quietly, dropping my chin back onto his head. "Give her a little bit of time to calm down." At the same time, I'm terrified that if we leave her alone, something bad will happen. She was so upset when I left... I feel like shit about that.

**Mark **  
"Okay I can do that," because that means I have more time to think about how this is going to work. "What do you want to do now sexy? You said you wanted to talk so go ahead."

**Roger**

 I jump a bit when Mark calls me "sexy"... this is still a little unnerving for me. "I don't know what I want to talk about," I admit, still talking softly, for fear of ripping apart this moment we're having. "I... I just wanna hold you..." I shift so I'm now leaning against the wall and hold my arms out for Mark again; forcing myself to forget all the times I've sat with Mimi in this same position. 

 Damn, I miss her.

**Mark **  
"Alright then, I like being held," I smile innocently as I move comfortably into his arms. "Roger... what did you want to be when you were a really little kid? Like when you were two or three and we all wanted to be heroes and the girls all wanted to be ballerinas or guys...."

**Roger**

 I smile down at him, gently rubbing my hands over one of his arms. "A rock star," I tell him, laughing. "Or a fireman." Can't believe we haven't had conversations like this before, you know, after living together for years. "What about you?"

**Mark **  
"You wanted to be a fire man? That's adorable! Why didn't you?" I ask before realizing he asked me a question. "An astronaut," I smile sheepishly, yep, I was a geeky child.

**Roger**

 I grin, and then start to laugh, looking at the expression on Mark's face. I've never noticed how cute he is when he's embarrassed. "An astronaut? That's cool, I like space." *I* would never think of being an astronaut, but it's perfect for him. Very Mark-ish. "And as for the fireman... well, being a rock star is just so much more fun, don't you think? Besides, I think I'm more likely to start fires, than stop them."

**Mark **  
Well at least he doesn't seem to think there's anything wrong with wanting to be an astronaut... Smiling I finally start to laugh, "You're right I can just see you in a fire fighter's uniform throwing things into the fire after you make sure everyone's okay."

**Roger**

 I laugh more, squeezing Mark a little. "Mmmm, I know. And all the other guys yelling at me and me just going 'Heat! There's finally heat! All me and Mark have to do is burn down the loft!'." This is good. This is very good and nice and... good.

**Mark **  
I have to laugh at that. "I don't think we should burn down the loft I think Benny would have us arrested although I could be wrong about that," I mention just picturing the whole situation.

**Roger**

 "No... I think you're right, baby." I drop my head down on his shoulder, suddenly realizing how tired I am. Today has been a long, hard day. And tomorrow probably won't be much better... except for Mark.

**Mark **  
"Go to sleep," I smirk quietly, trying to figure out exactly how tomorrow will work... I'm not sure what I'm going to want to do with Mimi first...

**Roger**

 I smile down at Mark, thinking back to when he used to "take care of me" during those months after April... This is like that. "Kay..." I say softly, getting up and stripping down to my boxers. Not that there's much "stripping" involved... I'm really only wearing pants and boxers. "You'll still be here in the morning?" I ask innocently as I lay down on my mattress, thinking about all the girls who've said that to me. I never was.

**Mark **  
"I'll probably be here in the loft not necessarily right here and you know showering and other stuff is nice to do in the morning," I murmur amused. Where would I go? And even if I did go somewhere I'd be back as I *do* live here.

**Roger**

 "Good." I grin up at Mark, and then surprise myself to no ends, but leaning up and kissing him softly. Not something expected after... today. "I love you, Mark," I whisper, before laying back down and almost immediately falling asleep. Stress isn't good for me.

**Mark**   
As he falls asleep I sit there in pure amusement, not quite sure what to do... 

-----

**Author's Note: **Um… yeah. A brief dip into cute-ness.

**Disclaimer: **Not ours.

-----


End file.
